<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warm Mornings by sir_rocky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764206">Warm Mornings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_rocky/pseuds/sir_rocky'>sir_rocky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PLEASE THIS IS A JOKE BETWEEN MY FRIENDS, i dont actually ship them-</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:26:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_rocky/pseuds/sir_rocky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If you’re gonna fuck me, don’t do it with your eyes.” George announced after several moments of silence causing the other to bursted out laughing.</p><p>BAHAHAHA IDK HOW TO WRITE A SUMMARY???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warm Mornings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this for a gc and I decided to post it here, I might finish it I'm not sure yet.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hmmm…”</p><p>A pair of long arms stretched out from the grey covers and wrapped around the other. It was nicer that way, warmer.</p><p>“Oh, you’re finally up?” The darker haired one said looking from his phone. “Says the one who is always sleeping in on important events.”</p><p>Green eyes slowly opened to observe the other man’s state of being. He was wearing one of Dream’s shirts and had his upper body propped up on the dark headboard. The Brit ran his fingers through his hair as one of his eyebrows quirked up at the observing gaze.</p><p>“If you’re gonna fuck me, don’t do it with your eyes.” George announced after several moments of silence. The other bursted out laughing, slowly rising from his former position. </p><p>Brown eyes widened as Dream moved to hover over him. The dirty blonde glanced back and forth from the others mouth to his eyes. His thoughts started racing.</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait. The others are coming soon-” George started as his partner’s face got closer to his own. “Oh come on now, they aren’t gonna be here for hours.” Was the rumbling response as the room started to feel more warmer.</p><p>“Hmm.. Fine. But this is the only time…” George whispered, eyes flicking down to the other man’s lips.</p><p>Warm lips were mashed together as Dream slid a hand up the others back, the remaining hand was lightly placed on his cheek. A flush of adoration sprouted within him but was soon quickly crushed by a wave of lust.</p><p>Dream started to grind himself against the other, grasping the headboard to stay rooted. The other quickly started to match back to him. Breathless moans and small grunts started to raise from the two as the pace picked up speed. Sleepwear was quickly shed, and sheets were pushed to the side. Green eyes fluttered around the room for lube and condoms.</p><p>“Drawer.. It’s in the drawer.”  George said seeing the uncertain look on Dream’s face. His back was slowly arching as tension was building up. With that being said the night stand was quickly rummaged through until the items were found. Causing the older man to lightly sigh.</p><p>The two quickly went through the process of prep, knowing the steps by heart. Dream kept glancing at the other, making sure he was comfortable and feeling good. WIth George prepared the dirty blonde slipped on the condom and slowly-</p><p>*BRRRRRRR*</p><p>“What the fuck is that?”</p><p>“....Hello?”</p><p>“GOOD MORNING GOGY!! WAKEY WAKEY!! I’M ALMOST THERE SO YOU AND DREAM BETTER GET YOUR ASSES UP!!” A very loud, and excited, Sapnap yelled through the phone.</p><p>George shoved Dream off of him and the other just groaned. The brown eyed man quickly got up and started to talk to the hyped Texan.</p><p>“What’s the time right now? I think you guys weren’t coming until later?” He said pulling on some pants, the mood was quickly squashed.</p><p>“Uh no? It’s 12 right now.” A higher pitched voice answered sounding quiet at first but getting louder like they were getting closer to the phone.</p><p>With that being said George quickly muted his end of the class and jumped at the now dozing blonde.</p><p>“YOU LIAR!! YOU SAID WE HAD TIME!! JERK! ASSHOLE!!” The darker haired man yelled while slamming a pillow on the other head.</p><p>“T-TO BE FAIR I DIDN’T ACTUALLY KNOW!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>